Pourquoi Tommy ?
by PandaEnChocolat
Summary: C'est vrai ça , pourquoi Tommy ? Pourquoi il n'y avait que lui qui avait un surnom ? Minho , jaloux de ne pas avoir de surnom ? Ahha , non , il n'est pas jaloux , Minho le Magnifique ...Je m'améliore pas niveau résumé , sorry - - Newtmas :3


Hello :D Je reviens avec un second O.S . J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier .

 **Diclaimer** : Maze Runner , Newt , Thomas , Minho et tous les autres ne m'appartienne toujours pas , James Dashner les garde encore T.T Dylan et Thomas s'appartienne a eux même , ce qui est plutôt logique ...

* * *

Réponses aux Review de "Je suis là ,Newt"

A **Sophinette707** :

J'te remercie pour ton commentaire , qui m'a bien fait rire x) J'espère que celui là te plaira et que tu refera un commentaire intro-developpement-conclusion ;D

A **Elodie**

Merci , je pensais justement que mes petites remarques dérangerais les gens et ferais tâche :D

A **Clemladin**

Merci ;D Je vais essayer de publier d'autre O.S si j'ai assez d'imagination :)

Merci pour vos review et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Pourquoi "Tommy" ?

Une semaine après que le nouveau Bleu , dénommé Thomas fut arrivé , Minho remarqua que son meilleur ami le regardais ...nan , il le regardais pas en fin de compte , il le bouffais carrément du regard . Mais , ce qui étonna le plus Minho , fut le surnom donné a la Tâche . Enfin , l'ancienne tâche . Tous les blocard ici présent , même Alby , ne devait en AUCUN cas appeler Thomas la tâche , sous peine de retrouver son hamac complétement rempli de fumier ou de servir de paté pour Griffeur .

-Alala , l'amour , dit-il a haute voix , s'en se rendre compte que Gally et Chuck se trouvaient a ses côté .

\- De quoi tu parle Minho ? Tu es amoureux ? dit le petit Chuck , ses petites joues grassouillettes se retroussèrent pour se former en grand sourire .

Gally releva vivement la tête -Minho aurait parié qu'il avait entendu un "Crac" ...Yuk-

\- Hein ? Minho ? Amoureux ? , Gally tourna sur lui même et regarda tout le bloc , avant de lever les mains en l'air , Mais y'a que des mecs ici !

L'asiatique souffla face a son comportement et prit sa pose de "Je suis Fabulous" . Pour les demoiselles (ou garçons qui sait) qui lisent cette fiction et qui ne visualise pas , voici un descriptif : Minho c'était appuyé contre la ferme , croisa ses jambes de façon paresseuse et c'était prit le visage dans une main . Il regarda alors Gally , qui était pale , et passa son regard sur Chuck , qui sautillait d'impatience en voulant connaitre cette étrange histoire "d'amour" . Minho se racla la gorge et fixa Gally .

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis in love (with the coco ...Désolée ...) , mais ce très cher Newt .

Les sourcils de Gally se haussérent encore plus que de naturel et il commenca a partir en regrognant un "je ne veux pas savoir , surtout pas , je veux pas non non non non , gentil Gally , tu vas te faire bouffer par les Griffeurs sinon ..." Minho parut surpris . Alors comme ça , Gally avait peur de Newt ? Intéressant . Puis , il dévia son regard sur Chuck , qui , en apprenant que c'était le second qui était amoureux , souriait encore plus .

\- Minho , je veux tooooooout savoir !

-Euh , Chuckie...T'es un peu jeune pour savoir ça ..

-Maaaais ... Si tu me dit rien , je demanderais directement a Newt , il me répondra !

Minho eu alors une vision : celle du petit Chuck ,en pleure , de l'autre côté de la porte , fermée , du labyrinthe .

-C'est une mauvaise idée , tu sais .

-Qu'est ce qui est une mauvaise idée ?

Thomas s'avança vers les deux garçons et haussa un sourcil , en attente de reponse .

Ahha , se dit Minho , ma chance de pouvoir m'enfuir sans rien dire a Chuck , merci Thomas , tu es mon sauveur , si je pouvais je t'embras...

\- Minho a découvert que Newt était amoureux !

...Egorgerais Chuck pour ce qu'il vient de dire ! Je suis dans la merde ...

Thomas eut alors un sourire en coin , apparemment amusé de la situation . Il regarda alors Minho .

\- Et tu as découvert qui était l'heureux élu ?

Oh , Bien joué pensa Minho , mais je ne compte pas te le dire , le Bleu .

-Non , désolé j'ai pas trouvé . "Trouver de qui mon meilleur pote est raide dingue" n'est pas non plus ma nouvelle passion de la semaine .

Thomas haussa alors les épaules , complétement indifférent , et regarda Chuck .

\- Alby veut te voir ...J'ai pas bien comprit pourquoi , mais ça avait l'air urgent . Tu devrais te dépêcher .

Aussi dit , aussi tôt fait , Chuck parti en courant vers la tente du leader . Thomas s'éloigna alors de Minho , qui resta encore dans sa pose de "Fabulous" qui , d'après un commun accord entre Newt et Thomas , ressemblai plus a un type avec un balai dans la cul .

Quelques instants plus tard , toujours dans la même position , Minho se posa une question .

Newt est le seul a l'appeler "Tommy" ...Pourquoi pas Tom ou le boulet (méchant Minho , tu vas te faire bouffer si tu continue ) Pourquoi Tommy ? Et pourquoi c'était juste Thomas qui avait un surnom ? Quoi ? Minho , jaloux ? N'importe quoi ! Quand les Griffeurs arrêterons de les faire chier , peut-être , mais là , non . En plus , jaloux de Thomas , la bonne blague . Bon,c'est vrai que le petit brun était très mignon , des grains de beautés un peu partout , de grands yeux chocolat , un petit nez retroussé et une bouche...Mama Mia ! Bon . Ok . Dit comme ça , il n'avait aucune chance contre ce demi-canon de beauté , mais Minho restait Minho le Magnifique , le Dieu Apollon tout puissant , merdouille !

Newt fronça les sourcils en voyant Minho , en position "balai dans la raie" . Le jeune Asiatique semblait en plein débat intérieur . A quoi pouvait donc bien penser son abruti de meilleur ami ? S'il vous plaît , faites que ça ne soit pas a propos de moi , pensa le blondinet . Il s'avança vers le grand brun et passa sa main devant ses yeux .

\- Minho?

-Gnié ? Oh , Newt ! Tu tombe au bon moment !

Oh , merde flûte de crotte , pensa alors le blondie . Mais Newt était curieux d'apprendre la raison de cette soudaine joie .

\- Ah et pourquoi ça ?

\- Pourquoi y'a que Thomas qui a un surnom ? Pourquoi Tommy ? Pourquoi j'en ai pas ? Pourquoi tu m'aime plu ? Pourquoi tu respire fort ? Pourquoi tu tape du pied ?

\- Minho ...Une question a la fois . Dit le petit Blondinet , qui ne supportais pas quand on lui envoyais un flot de question a la gueule .

\- Pourquoi Thomas est ton préfere ?

\- Quoi ?!

La voix du blondt était partie dans les aigues suite a la surprise , ce qui fit lever les sourcils de Minho , un rictus moqueur collé sur les lèvres .

\- Alors ?

\- Thomas n'est pas mon préfére Minho ! Attend ...Serais-tu jaloux ?

-Non.

-Ahha , tu es jaloux ! Jaloux du faites que je reste plus avec Tommy que toi!

Minho haussa les sourcils . -J'avais raison .

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu le préfere a moi ! Aaaaaah , mon Newtie a bien grandi , c'est devenue un grand garçon qui c'est fait un petit-copain ! Je suis si fiére de toi Newt !

\- Hein ? Petit...Petit-ami ? De qu-quoi tu parles Minho !?

Minho ne prit pas la peine de répondre et partit en sautillant comme Bambi , se dirigeant vers les portes du Labyrinthe , où l'attendait déjà Thomas , qui explosa de rire en le voyant arriver .

Deux jours plus tard , lors d'une des nombreuses cérémonies se déroulant autour du grand feu , Minho vu Newt et Thomas de dos , assis contre un tronc , a l'écart de tous les autres blocards , surtout de lui . Malheureusement pour eux , Minho était surnommé "oeil de Faucon"(autoproclamé depuis 30 secondes ...) et les avaient remarqués , se donnant des coups d'épaules , ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de l'asiatiques . Après ce petit Manège , Newt se leva et prit la main de Thomas , et l'emmena vers la ferme .

De plus en plus interessant , pensa Minho qui commenca a les suivre discrétement (façon Mission Impossible mwéhéhé) . Newt regarda à gauche , puis à droite et referma la porte de la ferme . Minho se glissa sans faire de bruit a coté et appuya son oreille contre la porte . Il reussis a entendre quelques gémissements , qui ne pouvait cacher ce que les deux garçons faisaient a l'intérieur .

\- Tommy ...Il ...faut que tu saches quelque chose

\- Quoi dont Newt ?

\- Minho ...Il...il sait tous a propos de nous deux ..

\- Et alors ? C'est pas une menace ..

L'Asiatique ne reussi pas a comprendre toute la fin de la discussion mais il su quand partir quand il reconnut les bruits de froissement de vêtements . Mais avant d'être completement parti , il entendi un long et rauque "Tommy" , sortant de la bouche de son blondinet de meilleur ami . Ca y est , il savait pourquoi Newt aimait l'apeller Tommy . Son surnom devait surement pouvoir grimper les décibels sans probléme .

La Fin :D


End file.
